fanowska_kraina_lodufandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Anastazja
UWAGA!!! Artykuł w edycji! 'Anastazja' Wstęp: Anastazja jest córką piekarzy i cukierników z Arendelle. Ma 23 lata. Historia: Anastazja urodziła się w Arendelle rodzinnym domu jej ojca. Mieszkali tam ona, jej starszy brat, rodzice, ale również starsza siostra jej matki, jej mąż, syn i po 5 latach od narodzin brunetki również córka jej ciotki. Od zawsze te dwie dziewczynki - Ignacja i Anastazja - były naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Pomagały sobie i wspierały się nazwajem. Były dla siebie, jak siostry. Od zawsze i na zawsze. Jednak Anastazja bała się wyjawić swojej przyjaciółce nawet drobnych sekretów z jej życia uczuciowego. Zawsze była zamknięta w sobie i prawie nikomu nie ufała. Była sarkastyczna, ironiczna i tylko ona potrafiła tak bardzo denerwować ludzi. Oczywiście nikt z jej rodziny tego nigdy nie zauważył, ponieważ przed nimi udawała miłą i uroczą. Jej zachowanie zmieniło się dopiero w wieku 12 lat. Zaczęła wtedy powoli się zmieniać na milszą i mniej denerwującą. Zaprzyjaźniła się z kilkoma osobami - głownie chłopcami, bo mimo wszystko, to i tak cały czas miała swój charakter chłopczycy. Anastazja uczyła się w szkole razem z niektórymi, bogatszymi dziewczynami z okolicy. Szkoła wtedy była dla wszystkich chłopców i bogatych dziewcząt, gdyż nie były wtedy tak dobrze tolerowane, niektórzy uważali, że w ogóle nie powinny być w szkole. Jednakże ówczesna para królewska stwierdziła, że kobiety też zasłużyły na wykształcenie. Jednak trzeba było za nie dużo płacić. Anastazja trafiła do szkoły tylko dlatego, że jej wuj i ciotka, którzy mieszkali w tym samym domu byli tak naprawdę parą królewską Północnych Wysp, która ukrywała się, ale cały czas miała dostęp do skarbca. Pokryli koszty jej wykształcenia, ponieważ Anastazja była ulubioną siostrzenicą ukrywającej się królowej, którą traktowała trochę jak swoją córkę. Kiedy dziewczyna miała 17 lat, zaprzyjaźniła się z nią jedna z najbogatszych dziewcząt w mieście - Edna, córka doradcy władców Arendelle. Brunetka nie wiedziała jednak, że Edna jest podstępna i chciała mieć swoją nową przyjaciółkę na wyłączność. Próbując zniechęcić innych do niej, obgadywała ją za plecami. Nie myślała jednak, że Anastazja kiedyś to usłyszy. Ta nawrzeszczała na nią i zamknęła się w sobie. Zaczęła myśleć, że ludzie umieją tylko kłamać i krzywdzić. Z tego stanu wyciągnęła ją dopiero po roku Ignacja. W wieku 18 lat Anastazja skończyła szkołę w Arendelle i zaczęła oszczędzać na studia. Pracowała ciężko w piekarni, czasem sprzedawała swoje rysunki, czasem robiła za tło muzyczne na przyjęciach u bogatszych mieszkańców. Po dwóch latach oszczędzania udało jej się uzbierać odpowiednią sumę na wyjazd... Ale nie na same studia. Wtedy ponownie z pomocą przybyli wuj i ciotka. Stało się tak, że po prostu na Święta Bożego Narodzenia młoda dziewczyna dostała odpowiednią sumę pieniędzy. Nigdy się nie dowiedziała od kogo. Dzięki temu wszystkiemu była bardzo szczęśliwa, że w końcu może wyjechać na swój wymarzony uniwersytet - Uniwersytet im. Królowej Angeliny w Amedystii, pobliskim królestwie. Wyjechała jeszcze w sierpniu, aby zdążyć wynająć jakieś miejsce, gdzie mogłaby zamieszkać na ten czas. W końcu trafiło na stary młyn, którego właściciel z otwartymi ramionami przyjął Anastazję, która stała się jego prawą ręką w pracy i w wolnych chwilach pomagała mu. Podczas uroczystości początku roku szkolnego chciała zobaczyć honorowego gościa - księcia Stefana, który w grudniu miał zostać koronowany na króla. Jednak cały czas ktoś go jej zasłaniał, a nie można było się też za bardzo do niego zbliżyć, jeśli się było byle kim. A wtedy akurat Anastazja była byle kim - 20-letnią dziewczyną z obcego królestwa, która nie była zbytnio bogata. Większość studentów i studentek była do niej negatywnie nastawiona, ale to jej nie zraziło - próbowała zdobyć przyjaciół, co udało się jej tylko raz, a w dodatku była to dziewczyna o podobnym statucie, co ona. Mimo tego Anastazja cieszyła się, że kogoś ma. Zaczęła próbować uniezależnić się od rodziców, którzy przysyłali jej pieniądze. Raz, jak przyjechała do nich na okres wolnego, pokłóciła się z nimi i od tego czasu urwał się z nimi kontakt. Tak samo z resztą krewnych. Po jej 21. urodzinach zmarł stary młynarz, a młyn popadł w ruinę, gdyż wybudowano nowy, który dawał więcej mąki. Anastazja straciła źródło pieniędzy. Nie mogła jednak żebrać o nie lub o jedzenie - była zbyt dumna, aby prosić o cokolwiek. Przestała się z kimkolwiek przyjaźnić i za namową jednego ze złodziei, zaczęła kraść. Na początku były to drobne rzeczy dla niej - jedzenie, picie, ubrania. W końcu jednak zaczęła kraść większe rzeczy dla kogoś. Z tego powodu musiała opuścić uniwersytet, żeby nikt jej nie złapał, bo tego bała się najbardziej. Od tego czasu ukrywała się głównie w starym młynie. Po paru miesiącach takiego życia stwierdziła, że pora zaprzestać. Jednak chociaż próbowała, to nikt nie chciał jej chociaż wybaczyć, póki nie zobaczy swoich rzeczy z powrotem. Pomimo wszelkich starań nie udało jej się tych rzeczy odzyskać. Trzy lata później za namową dawnej znajomej po fachu próbowała ukraść koronę królowej Elsy, aby potem ją sprzedać i za zarobione pieniądze wykupić sobie status zwykłego obywatela, a nie przestępcy. Pomimo usilnych starań, aby strażnicy jej nie złapali, jednak coś poszło nie tak i dziewczyna znowu trafiła do więzienia. Spędziła tam dłuższy czas, gdyż król był wtedy na wyjeździe i nie miał kto jej przydzielić wyroku. Parę dni przed powrotem władcy, Anastazja z pomocą znajomych z celi wydostała się, ale nie pomogła im się wydostać dla swojego bezpieczeństwa. To jednak przyniosło tylko większe kłopoty, gdyż przyrzekli się zemścić. Po uciecze dziewczyna ukrywała się w lesie i starała nie rzucać się w oczy. Od czasu do czasu szła do miasta, aby ukraść coś do jedzenia i materiały na ubrania. Parę razy prawie ją złapano, ale w porę uciekła. W tym czasie stwierdziła, że już nie ma po co starać się, aby znowu stała się tylko obywatelką, a nie złodziejem. UWAGA!!! Tutaj jeszcze coś będzie, ale później! Wygląd: Anastazja jest wysoką i szczupłą dziewczyną. Ma 1,80m wzrostu. Jej rysy twarzy przypominają Elsę, jednak oczy przypominają takie, jakie posiada Roszpunka, a nos, jak u Anny. Jej usta w jasnym odcieniu koloru malinowego. Oczy są błękitne z bardzo widocznymi, długimi i czarnymi rzęsami. Na twarzy nie ma ani jednego piega, a jej policzki są lekko rumiane. Dłonie Anastazji są wiecznie zimne. Jej palce są długie. Według niektórych powinna zacząć znowu grać na fortepianie. Posiada długie i ciemno brązowe włosy, które sięgają jej trochę poniżej łopatek. Zazwyczaj nosi je związane w kitkę, jednak czasem je plecie w warkocz, układa w kok, ale prawie nigdy nie rozpuszcza. Anastazja nienawidzi, jak ktoś dotyka ją właśnie po włosach. Dziewczyna na co dzień ubiera się w błękitną bluzkę z krótkimi i bufiastymi rękawami. Jej spódnica jest ciemno niebieska i prawie sięga kostek. Jej buty nie mają żadnych obcasów, są płaskie oraz ciemno granatowe. Zimą Anastazja ubiera jasno błękitną bluzkę z długimi, bufiastymi rękawami oraz długą, ciemno niebieską suknię, a na to jeszcze ciemniejszy gorset. Pod spodem nosi ciepłe rajtuzy, a na nogach wysokie i ciepłe kozaki. Nosi również pelerynkę, czapkę i rękawiczki w kolorze gorsetu. Na bale i różne ważne okazje można ją zobaczyć w sukni i błękitnym gorsetem w niebieskie wzory i trochę ciemniejszą spódnicą. Suknia wyglądem, za wyjątkiem kolorów, przypomina suknię Anny podczas koronacji. Nosi pantofle w kolorze sukni. Ważne okazje oraz bale to jedna z sytuacji, kiedy Anastazja układa włosy w kok. Od czasu zostania złodziejką dziewczyna nosi ciemno brązowe spodnie kończące się w połowie odległości między kolanem, a kostką, wysokie, czarne buty, białą koszulę z rękawami 3/4 i jeszcze ciemno błękitną kamizelkę, którą zazwyczaj ma rozpiętą. Właśnie od tego czasu zawsze wiąże włosy w kitkę. Umiejętności: Zwinność i szybkość: Anastazja jest bardzo szybka i zwinna. Świetnie biega, od kiedy tylko nauczyła się chodzić. W czasach dzieciństwa była najszybszym dzieckiem w swojej okolicy. Rysowanie: Dziewczyna pięknie rysuje, jednak robi to rzadko. Kiedyś próbowała sprzedawać swoje rysunki i między innymi dzięki temu uzbierała odpowiednią sumę pieniędzy, aby wyjechać na studia. Śpiew i gra na pianinie/fortepianie: Pomimo pozorów Anastazja trochę lubi śpiewać. Ma piękny i dźwięczny głos, nie mówiąc już o tym, że genialnie przeciąga nuty. Według jej znajomych równie dobrze gra na pianinie lub fortepianie. Pisarstwo: Anastazja jest dobra w dość wieku rzeczach, jednak w tym jest z pewnością najlepsza. Uwielbia zarówno pisać własne opowiadania, jak czytać. Jednak od kiedy jest złodziejką ma z tym pewien problem. Gotowanie: Wśród tylu rzeczy, to właśnie w gotowaniu Anastazja jest po prostu beznadziejna. Umie spalić wiele rzeczy począwszy od bułki, poprzez jabłka w karmelu, aż po tort czekoladowy. Radzę nie częstować się ciastkami, które sama piekła. Języki obce: Również w tym Anastazja nie grzeszy umiejętnością. Opanowała jedynie swój ojczysty język. Inne języki to dla niej prawdziwe ,,zmory". Z powodu, że nie radzi sobie z językami obcymi, to podczas rozmów ze Stefanem musi liczyć na jego umiejętności lingwistyczne. Matematyka: Dziewczyna od zawsze nie radziła sobie w matematyce. Umie wykonywać proste i mało zaawansowane zadania. Dla niej w matematyce jest za dużo cyferek na raz. Taniec: Anastazja nie umie tańczyć, lecz wciąż próbuje się nauczyć. Niestety do tańca ma dwie lewe nogi i jak nie nadepnie partnerowi w tańcu na stopę, to się wywróci lub zrobi coś innego. Anastazja po porostu nie umie tańczyć i tyle. Chciałaby, aby Stefan ją tego nauczył, jednak on nie chce jej nauczyć, bo sam tego robić nie lubi. Szycie: Anastazja nie umie szyć. W ogóle. Mimo wieloletnch praktyk wciąż jej to nie wychodziło i nie wychodzi do teraz. Wielokrotnie próbowała chociaż zszyć jakieś podarte ubranie, ale zawsze kończyło się to totalną katastrofą. Ona po prostu nie umie szyć i musi się z tym pogodzić. Charakter: Zalety: Lojalność: Anastazja jest bardzo lojalna wobec swoich przyjaciół. Nigdy by ich nie porzuciła. Wie, że oni by zrobili to samo. Inteligencja: Anastazja należy do grupy osób inteligentnych. Często jej wypowiedzi bardzo podkreślają tą cechę. Wady: Chytrość: Anastazja jest niezwykle chytra i przebiegła. Potrafi nawet najgorszą sytuację obrócić na swoją korzyść. Często jej się to przydaje. Buntowniczy charakter: Anastazja nigdy nie lubiła chodzić w mundurach szkolnych i być ograniczana. Nie chciała, aby narzucali jej różne zasady. Zawsze próbowała z tym walczyć, ale nie zawsze się to udawało. Czasem próżność: Anastazja jest czasem samolubna i próżna. Głównie wtedy, jak za dużo ją się chwali. Jednak wystarczy ją upomnieć, a przestaje. Relacje: Rodzina: Rodzice (Eliza i Fryderyk): Anastazja ma dobre relacje z rodzicami. Wiele osób uważa, że jest podobna do ojca, jednak według rodziny bardziej przypomina z charakteru matkę. Dziewczyna kocha swoich rodziców, a oni ją. Po wyjeździe Anastazji na uniwersytet pisali do niej listy, przysyłali różne drobne podarunki, a czasem nawet pieniądze. Anastazja twierdzi, że jej rodzice są najlepszymi rodzicami w ich okolicy. Gdy była mała, to troszczyli się o nią, czytali jej na dobranoc różne bajki i baśnie, rozumieli ją i zawsze wspierali. Po utracie kontaktów Anastazja nawet nie wie, czy żyją, a nawet jeśli żyją, to czy wszystko jest u nich w porządku. Bardzo się o nich martwi. Zdzisław (starszy brat): To rodzeństwo jest zgrane. Więcej! To jest rodzeństwo prawie idealne. Troszczyli się o siebie, Zdzisław opiekował się o dwa lata młodszą od niego Anastazją, jak byli dziećmi... Bardzo za nią również tęsknił, jak wyjechała na uniwersytet. Anastazja uważa, iż jej starszy brat jest bardzo opiekuńczy, miły i sympatyczny, ale też bardzo zazdrosny, kiedy jego młodsza siostra rozmawiała z chłopakami, ale prawda jest taka, że Zdzisław po prostu nie chce stracić swojej ukochanej i młodszej siostrzyczki. Zdzisław z powodu wyjazdu na Zachodnie Wyspy nic nie wiedział o zniknięciu Anastazji i był przekonany, że wszystko u niej w porządku. Zbigniew (starszy kuzyn): Zbigniew jest dla Anastazji jak starszy brat. Jako, iż Zbigniew był (i jest) strasznym łakomczuchem, to często miał przy sobie słodycze, którymi dzielił się z młodszą o dwa lata kuzynką. Bardzo się lubili. Po wyjeździe Anastazji na uniwersytet często pisał do niej listy i przysyłał paczki z różnymi łakociami. Zgodnie z prawdą dla Anastazji Zbigniew jest strasznym łakomczuchem, jest cichy i spokojny, małomówny. Jego młodsza kuzynka (i reszta rodziny) bardzo go za to lubi. Zdzisław, podobnie jak jego siostra, nic nie wie o ,,zaginięciu" Anastazji. Ignacja (młodsza kuzynka): Ignacja i Anastazja są dla siebie jak siostry rodzone. Anastazja, starsza i odpowiedzialniejsza, opiekowała się Ignacją w dzieciństwie, a Ignacja ją pocieszała, plotła jej warkocze... Ich relacje były podobne, jak relacje Anny i Elsy przed wypadkiem z mocą. Po wyjeździe Anastazji na uniwersytet, Ignacja przysyłała jej całą masę listów z pytaniami, jak się czuje, czy jej się podoba na uniwersytecie i tym podobne. Anastazja uważa, że jej kuzynka jest bardzo miła, radosna... Ale też bardzo gadatliwa i czasem głośna. Pomimo to bardzo się lubią. Ignacja, podobnie jak jej brat, nic nie wie o ,,zaginięciu" Anastazji. Reszta kuzynostwa: Anastazja w większości ma bardzo dobre relacje z piętnaściorgiem swojego kuzynostwa. Co prawda rzadko ich widywała, ale kontakty z nimi zanikły dopiero po jej ,,zniknięciu". Wujostwo: Pośród 17 osób w tej części rodziny Anastazja najbardziej lubi swoją ciocię, która ma farmę reniferów. Poza tą ciocią Anastazja utrzymuje przeciętne relacje z wujkami oraz ciotkami. Babcie i dziadkowie: Anastazja zbyt wiele czasu nie spędziła z najstarszym dotychczasowo żyjącym pokoleniem w rodzinie, ponieważ większość z nich żyje w Nasturii. Pomimo to zawsze znajdowała w nich podporę i przyjaciół. Cytaty: ,,Szczerość to mój chleb powszedni! Ale czasem smaruję go masłem, czyli złośliwością." ,,Nie widzę sensu twojej logiki." ,,Gdybym była wredna, to bym powiedziała, że wyglądasz strasznie idiotycznie... Ale taka nie jestem i powiem, że wyglądasz po prostu idiotycznie. Jest różnica." ,,Czy jestem szalona? To podchwytliwe pytanie..." ,,No ale wyobraź sobie, że nagle... Że nagle... Brakuje mi słowa... Kurcze!" ,,Gdyby Hans był fajny, to by nie miał śliwy pod okiem. Jednakże jest nie fajny i tą śliwę ma." ,,No wiem, że sarkazm to jego specjalność, ale zauważ, że ja też jestem w tej dziedzinie niczego sobie!" ,,Ja nie kradnę. Ja pożyczam. Tylko bez pytania. I nie wiem, czy oddam." ,,Masakra..." ,,Błagam, nie przy ludziach..." ,,Matko..." ,,Nie tykaj moich włosów!" ,,Tak, tak, wiem, że się powtarzam." ,,Według statystyk kiedyś musiało się to zdarzyć." ,,Ta wypowiedź, to był sarkazm... Prawda?" ,,Jestem Anastazja, a teraz odczep się ode mnie, dobra?!" Ciekawostki: *Anastazja początkowo miała mieć 21 lub 18 lat. *Anastazja kocha czekoladki zwane truflami oraz białą czekoladę. *Jej ulubiony kolor, to niebieski. *Jej pełne imię i nazwisko to Anastazja Gabriella Maria Monica Artan. *Ma lęk przed wężami. *Jej ulubione zwierzęta, to lwy. *Nie lubi, gdy ktoś dotyka jej włosów, ponieważ jak była mała, to chłopak z sąsiedztwa dotknął jej włosy, kiedy jego ręce były całe w miodzie. Bardzo trudno było go od włosów Anastazji odkleić. *Jedyną osobą, której pozwala dotykać swoje włosy jest Ignacja, która często plecie jej warkocze. *Bardzo chciałaby ściąć włosy, ale wciąż nad tym myśli. *Nie ma ulubionej pory roku, ale mówi, że jest nią wiosna. *Jej ulubiony dzień tygodnia, to piątek, a pora dnia, to noc. *Urodziny obchodzi 13 maja. *Z wyglądu przypomina ojca, a z charakteru matkę Galeria: Anastazja2.png Anastazja_na_miotle_w_Hogwardzie.png Anasta_się_odstawiła_xD.jpeg AnastazjaPony.png Anastazja_w_wieku_18_lat.png Anastazja_jako_królowa.png Anastazja_w_wieku_17_lat.png Anastazja_zimą.jpg Drzewo-rodzinne.png|Drzewo genaologiczne Anastazji. Anastazja-uśmiech.png Kategoria:Postacie z opowiadań